Generally described, electronic security systems are configured to provide a wide range of security services in both residential and commercial settings. The types of monitoring devices utilized by a particular security system to perform the system service depend greatly on the sophistication of the security system configuration and the overall function of the security system. A majority of conventional security systems include intrusion detecting devices, such as door or window contacts, glass break detectors, motion detectors and the like. In a commercial setting, closed-circuit television (“CCTV”), badging systems, asset tracking, and access control devices and sensors are also utilized.
The configuration of the security system is based on the function the system will serve. For example, in one aspect, a typical electronic security system may be used to provide smoke, fire, and/or carbon monoxide detection. Accordingly, the system would utilize one or more smoke, fire and/or carbon monoxide detectors within one or more locations on the premises. In another aspect, the security system may also be utilized to provide motion or access detection as well as general video and audio monitoring of the premises. Accordingly, the system would utilize ingress or egress sensors and/or video cameras within the premises.
While the conventional art generally discloses utilizing multiple monitoring devices to perform various functions, conventional systems are deficient in data management functionality and integration. Security data from different monitoring device types is generally not integrated to affect the system reporting and control. Instead, the conventional security system is built around independent stand-alone devices that require human control and interpretation.
In one security configuration, contract or in-house security guard and patrol services are employed in a range of industrial commercial, public and private settings. The primary functions of the security guard may include direct visual surveillance, the monitoring of security cameras or other security devices, a reception or access control and authorization function, and incident response. A security guard may also be used to monitor a number of CCTV screens arranged in a bank formation. Accordingly, the security guard accepts the variety of inputs and makes a determination of a security alert, such as an unauthorized entrance.
The use of dedicated monitoring services, such as security guards, is generally prohibitively expensive and unavailable for a majority of individuals and businesses. Additionally, if the guard is distracted, absent or inattentive, a security event may go unreported. Furthermore, the monitoring device data, such as the CCTV data, is typically available only to the dedicated premises monitor and cannot be utilized concurrently by additional users, such as a remote monitor, a quality control supervisor, the owner of the premises, or emergency or public safety authorities. Moreover, a single security guard may not be capable of processing all of the possible monitoring data sources simultaneously, thereby reducing the effectiveness of multiple monitoring devices.
Another security system configuration utilizes external monitors to provide the security services. Generally described, external monitoring systems are more cost effective than a dedicated on-premises monitor. However, most external monitoring systems have a limited effectiveness in being unable to extensively provide and/or review detailed security information. For example, most conventional external monitoring systems cannot incur the expense of providing a sufficient amount of communication bandwidth to transmit continuous video/audio feeds from every monitored premises. Accordingly, if the external monitoring service detects an unauthorized entry into a premises, such as through a signal from a detecting device, the monitoring service typically dispatches emergency or public safety authorities to investigate and determine the extent of the detected event. In a vast majority of cases, the alarm is false and the premises owner incurs a fine for having the authorities verify the incident. Additionally, in the event of an actual emergency, the monitoring service cannot provide the public safety authorities with sufficient information to assess the situation with monitoring devices, thereby putting the authorities at greater risk.
Similar to the dedicated on-premises monitoring, the remote monitoring service also cannot concurrently process the device information to multiple authorized users for various purposes. For example, a premises owner may need to access video data to locate a pet within the premises, while emergency or public safety personnel would need to access the same video data to identify the location of a victim. In both cases, the monitoring service likely cannot provide the information to the user on a wide scale basis.
Some conventional security system configurations attempt to integrate at least some security monitoring devices to better detect alarm conditions from a remote user. For example, a security system monitor (either remote or on-premises) may detect an unauthorized entry from a motion detector and confirm it by utilizing a video camera. Generally, however, these systems are directed towards a combination of video surveillance and are limited into being processed solely for the detection of an intrusion or the verification of an intrusion. These systems generally cannot accept additional non-security information inputs that relate generally to the management of the premises and that are outside of the scope of conventional security monitoring. Moreover, these systems are deficient in that the data cannot be processed concurrently or distributed to multiple authorized users. Additionally, the monitoring devices used for these functions are often produced by different manufacturers and employ manufacturer-specific communications protocols. The monitoring devices are typically not configured to be accessible through a common access point for reporting and control. Accordingly, most of the monitoring devices are installed within a premises as independent sub-systems of a security system. The configuration of each of these systems, and often of each of the devices within a system, requires a separate configuration and installation process.
In addition to the lack of integration, the sub-systems generally have minimal operability as such, and any updates or modifications to the system typically require the removal and replacement of a wiring panel connected to the monitoring device. Accordingly, the costs associated with cumbersome installations and modifications are formidable. Security end-users desiring a system upgrade or modification are generally faced with the cost of removing an old system so that a change can be made. The replacement cost is further scaled for enterprise type monitoring systems that could require an update of a large number of monitoring devices.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for communicating configuration and installation information to a diversified group of monitoring devices through a common access point of an integrated information system.